Electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones, audio players, laptops, tablet computers, televisions (hereinafter an “electronic device”) typically may have an integrated audio output device (e.g., speakers) or may be able to communicate with an audio output device. Additionally, many electronic devices may also include a visual or video output device or communicate with a video display device.
Many audio/visual output devices may be able to have an improved audio or video output, if the audio output is able to be adjusted to the environment, surroundings, circumstances, program, and/or environment. However, many audio and video output devices may require a user input or interaction in order to change a particular output or may not have variable output settings. In these instances the audio and/or video output may not be performing or outputting the best quality sound or images for the particular environment, programs, circumstance, or the like.